Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for a base station to receive authorization information on a network slice requested by a user equipment, and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has been increasing since the commercialization of a fourth-generation (4G) communication system, efforts are being made to develop an improved fifth-generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, a 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond-4G-network communication system or post-long-term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data transmission rate, implementing a 5G communication system in an extremely high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, a 60 GHz band) is being considered. To relieve the path loss of signals and to increase the transmission distance of signals in an extremely high frequency band, beamforming, massive multiple-input and multiple-output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna techniques are under discussion for a 5G communication system.
Further, to improve the network of the system, technical development in an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation is progressing for the 5G communication system.
In addition, an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme including hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) and an advanced access technique including filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are being developed in the 5G system.
In particular, network slicing that aims to enable independency and flexibility of services and network resources is introduced in order to efficiently offer various 5G convergence services.